This study will test the hypothesis that tardive dyskinesia may result from impairment of mitochondrial function by neuroceptics. Investigators will determine the lactate/pyruvate ration in CSF as a measure of mitochondrial function in patients with tardive dyskinesia, controls without tardive dyskinesia and schizophrenic patients medication-free.